


The Sunset And You

by Yazu



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Comforting, Other, a bit of angst, protag's gender is not specified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yazu/pseuds/Yazu
Summary: They did well, so they deserve a praise.





	The Sunset And You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm Yazu and it's my first work for FGO fandom! Wonderful @blanchefil comissioned me for this piece!
> 
> Enjoy!

\- You did well. Dismissed, I'm tired from being surrounded by idiots.

Guda sighed with relief, thankful to heavens that Gilgamesh wasn't in the mood to brag how he would've done it faster. It's been a really long day, the monsters they fought were relentless and they dreamed of a bath and a pillow to sleep on. The party went first, heading to their room. Guda started following them, but something felt a bit off, so they looked back at Gilgamesh, who haven't moved even one bit. They knew that he had a habit of working longer than anyone else, yet since his encounter with fake Enkidu there had been a shadow in his eyes. Noticing their gaze, Gilgamesh looked up from a slate in his hand and frowned.

\- I haven't requested any companionship, in fact the exact opposite. Are you deaf or do you dare to disobey your King?

Guda looked down, feeling stupid for worrying about him. So what if he had been relatively nice these days? He had said it himself, they had earned his recognition so it's only natural.  _ Then why does he always look so terribly lonely? _ Guda froze in place when Gilgamesh put the slate on a table and approached them.

\- For all the talking back you chaldeans do, you sure lose your tongue when faced with a question. I'm one step from assuming you plainly ignored the great me, which is unforgivable.

\- Ah, I'm sorry. I will be going now...

Standing this close, they could see shadows under Gilgamesh's eyes. He looked tired, his posture showing signs of fatigue. The sunset's light was illuminating his eyes, yet they were devoid of... something. Worrying about his people had left its mark on him. There was a thought at the back of their mind that they should go, but Gilgamesh wasn't really urging them to do so. After a longer while, the blonde sighed and turned on his heel, heading towards the huge window. One could see the whole surrounded by the wall city from there. Guda automatically followed him. A warm breeze moved his hair, bringing into the throne room scent of flowers and clean water. Standing like that, he truly looked like a golden king, even though he had stopped wearing his gold armor.

\- They are heavy, aren't they... Human lives - Guda heard their own voice.

Gilgamesh didn't react at first. A rush of panic took over their head, they already could see his angry face. But the blonde only turned around and calmly looked them into eyes.

\- Yes. But the great me will never run away from a challenge. It's MY country and no monster will take it away from me.

It was truly a dreamy scene. The sunset in background, illuminating his silhouette, was making him even more breathtakingly beautiful. Golden strands kept swaying in the wind, his body was still well-built after years of fighting. His clear resolve, strong voice, shine in the red eyes - that's the Gilgamesh they knew. Powerful, ready to take on the whole world and make it his possession. Without realising it, they have been staring silently, earning a raised brow in return.

\- Are you smitten with me, chaldean?

\- No, it's not that!

They put a hand over their mouth, feeling heat reaching their cheeks.  _ I can't tell him what I was thinking just now...! _ It sounded weird in itself, but was true nonetheless - this Gilgamesh was nothing like the arrogant tyrant they had heard so much about. The man smiled smugly, but didn't say anything else. Instead, he came closer, his hand reached out towards Guda. They instinctively moved back, not sure what will happen. They earned a scoff and Gilgamesh gently pat their head. His hand was warm and comforting.

\- If I wanted to hit you, I have already had more than enough occasions to do so. Reports said you did extraordinarily well today. You must be tired, so go get some rest.

Saying that they blushed would be an understatement. They went brightly red, almost running away from the touch. Gilgamesh only chuckled, his lips twisting into yet another arrogant smile. And here they thought he was cool...! It still felt good to have their head pat though.

\- Y-You should... rest too.

The patting stopped. They looked at the man's face but it was expressionless. They had no doubts, the spoiling was over.

\- I will. Go now.

They had no choice but to move, yet still looked over their shoulder at the lonesome silhouette standing by the window.  _ I wish... I could take your pain away. _ A new resolve filled them.

\- I have to do my very best tomorrow as well! ...For his sake.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, don't forget about kudos/comment!


End file.
